An Android Family
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Connor elects to have an upgrade that will allow him to reproduce for the sake of keeping androids alive and becomes pregnant. But things don't proceed as smoothly as they should and of course it's Hank who helps the android through his unusual pregnancy, labor and delivery as the android prepares to give birth. (*mpreg within. Don't like? Don't read.)


Two months after the android revolution the deviants in Detroit began to act on their newly established rights and freedom. One of the rights that androids had achieved was the right to reproduction. Several androids had initiated a special form of their regeneration programs that allowed the androids to replicate their internal bio-components from within once a gestational bio-component had been installed.

One of the androids who decided to use the new program was Connor; the last standing prototype from Cyberlife and by all account an endangered specie.

Connor had spent the afternoon at the relocated Jericho sanctuary at the heart of the city to receive the necessary upgrade to his system. After the procedure he went to visit Hank at the detective's home to speak to him in person about his decision.

"You did, WHAT?" Hank asked as he fell back against his couch. "Why?!"

"I'm the last of my kind, I need to do this in order to keep my current model alive."

"So you went and got yourself... knocked up?"

"Pregnant."

"Right. Same thing."

"I have the right to do so, and I wish to do my part in allowing androids to continue to thrive without the means of human intervention."

"Just because you CAN reproduce doesn't mean you have to."

"I know this. But I would like to do so."

"Can I ask why?"

"Namely I'm curious about the experience, but I would also like the chance to be a parent."

"But you're a MALE. How is this even possible?"

"Externally yes, I appear exclusively male. But internally all android bio-components and functions are identical. We don't have set genders or reproductive limitations like humans. However this modification will randomly select the outward gender of the android fetus as it develops; similar to the way genetic selection chooses the gender in human fetuses."

"So you don't need a mate to have a kid?"

"That's right. Androids can clone their programming to create a secondary android fetus at will. At least once the program has been fully implemented I will be able to engage it and impregnate myself."

"Okay, I guess I get it. Are you already, uh... 'expecting'?" Hank was staring at Connor's still flat stomach like he was expecting to see a pregnant belly suddenly appear.

"No. The implantation of the gestational bio-component had been completed this afternoon, but my regeneration program has yet to utilize it."

"How will you know if you do become pregnant?"

"I will receive an update from my system during my morning self diagnostic."

"And how long will it take once you are pregnant? Nine months like in humans?"

"Nine weeks."

"That soon? Fuck."

"Yes. Unlike organic lifeforms that require cellular regeneration and growth over prolonged periods of time, android bio-components and skeletal frames only need to download the appropriate build from my own memory. The fetus is essentially being cloned from my own programming with my self-repair system and software."

"Do you need to do anything special to keep your little 'miracle' healthy?"

"I will require additional thirium to ensure my gestational bio-component will be able to properly support the developing android fetus and supply blood to its systems as it grows. Also, I will need to remove the skeletal frame from over my lower abdomen as the bio-component expands over time."

"Is your apartment big enough to handle another android?"

"Yes. I have a second room that will comfortably support the infant once it's born."

"And do you know anything about raising kids?"

"No. But I will learn. And as this is another android instead of a human child it will not require diaper changes, only nightly feedings of additional thirium as it continues to develop its programming once it has been born."

"And when it's time to be born, what's going to happen to you?"

"I will go into labor like any other expecting life form. Again, androids do not have distinguished genders. I can deliver the child without the need of technical intervention and essentially do so 'naturally'."

"One more question and then I'll stop bothering you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you completely sure you want to do this? Having a kid is a HUGE responsibility and you can't just change your mind."

"I have thought about this carefully for the past two months. I am certain."

"Okay then." Hank wanted to say he was happy for Connor but he was still perplexed about android reproduction to say anything else. "Good luck, then."

"I appreciate it."

* * *

Two weeks after Connor had the upgrade he had resumed his duty at the precinct and seemed completely normal. It wasn't until his l.e.d. turned yellow and he put a hand to his stomach did he realize that something had changed. Hank had noticed something was wrong as soon as he saw Connor's light turn yellow.

"Connor, you okay?" Hank had continued to let Connor use the desk across from his own and noticed the android seemed a little off.

"I do not know. I have a strange pressure in my stomach."

"Are you sick?"

"I do not know what 'sick' feels like."

Hank didn't want to take any chances. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom." Hank held open the men's room door for the android. "Go inside."

Connor kept a hand to his stomach as he walked into the designated room. Hank pointed to the vacant bathroom stall and watched as the android walked inside.

"If you feel sick you get sick in here, and puke in there."

"How do I-"

Hank put his hand on Connor's back and forced him to turn around as he suddenly vomited into the toilet and coughed.

"That's how."

Connor wiped off his mouth on the back of his hand. "Was that what 'sick' is?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You've never puked before?"

"No."

"Is puking up that blue blood crap normal?"

"It is when an android has a foreign contaminant in their system, or needs to expel excess thirium."

"Why would have extra thirium in your system?"

"It would happen if I had ingested more thirium than required or if-"

"If what?"

"I just ran a self-diagnostic."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's actually very good news."

"What's up?"

"I am... pregnant."

"Wha- Oh... Oh right, _that_. When did it happen?"

"I had successfully conceived last night. My system only now registered that I am pregnant."

"Why the delay in the notification?"

"Unknown. It may have been a glitch since the added bio-component wasn't a part of my initial program."

"Well, uh, congratulations. I guess."

"Thank you."

"We better tell Captain Fowler that you're now on maternity leave, or whatever. I can't let you get hurt in the field."

"Agreed." Connor put his hand back over his stomach and gently began to rub as the knowledge of his pregnancy filled him with joy. "I would also like to stock up on the extra thirium I will require throughout this experience."

"Yeah, okay. We'll get you taken care of this afternoon."

 ** WEEK ONE: **

Connor was walking about his apartment in more casual clothes of a pale blue t-shirt and blue jeans as he prepared for his growing baby. After stocking up on a generous amount of thirium he had busied himself with converting the spare bedroom in his apartment into the baby's room, complete with a crib and several stuffed animals as was customary for humans to do.

Hank stopped by the apartment to check in on his partner and found Connor sitting on the floor of the converted bedroom already putting the crib together.

"It's a little early for that."

"I would prefer to everything ready for when the baby is born."

"You still feeling sick?"

"No. My system has adjusted to the the shift in my thirium volume and my random bouts of sickness stopped two days ago. I can now ingest my extra thirium without purging it from unexpected sickness."

"That's good. Since you're already putting together the room, have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yes. Many." Connor stood up and revealed the slight swelling mass in his lower abdomen. It wasn't noticeable except to Hank who was already looking to see if the android was showing yet. "But I haven't decided."

"I know you said that androids don't have decided genders, but... uh..."

"If my offspring is of a masculine design or feminine design I will name them accordingly."

"Any favorites yet?"

"No." Connor's hand went back to his stomach and his l.e.d. turned yellow as he gently rubbed the steadily growing mass.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I merely require additional thirium."

"Oh." Hank stepped aside as the android exited the bedroom and took a pouch of thirium from the largest cabinet in the small kitchenette. "Do you need anything else? I can help you out for a while if you want."

"Help me how?"

"You know, run errands, drive you to, uh, 'doctor's appointments', help you by furniture for the baby."

"Thank you lieutenant. But I will be just fine on my own."

"Okay, but don't hesitate to ask if you need help."

"I won't."

 ** WEEK TWO: **

Connor was starting to show even more and was drinking more thirium than he had anticipated. Taking Hank up on his offer Connor called and asked the detective to bring him additional thirium to replenish his already dwindling supply at the apartment. As Hank carried two large boxes into the apartment he could stop himself from staring at Connor's distending belly.

"Damn, you're already showing."

"Yes." Connor's hand instinctively went over his belly bump. "The growth rate is nominal but it appears that my gestational bio-component is retaining more thirium than I had initially calculated. I had also been required to remove the protective frame from over my abdomen to allow the gestational bio-component to expand accordingly without causing harm to the growing fetus."

"Does it hurt?"

"I am experiencing mild discomfort from the additional weight pressing against my gyroscope that causes random dizziness, but I am not in any pain."

"Well, I brought you the extra thirium you asked for. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you Hank. I will pay for the-"

"Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"Thank you."

"Look, I know you can handle this on your own but I don't want you to be in this apartment by yourself all the time. There are still a lot of android hating humans in the city and they would definitely see a pregnant android as an easy target."

"I will consider your offer, but I am convinced I'll be safe here."

"That doesn't mean I won't be checking in on you from time to time."

"I know you will, Hank. And I appreciate your help."

"Right." Looking down at his watch Hank decided it was time to head off to work. "I'll check on you next week."

 ** WEEK THREE: **

Connor was unexpectedly awoken from his rest mode by a gentle shake of his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Hank leaning over him in his bed and didn't know why he was there.

"Lieutenant?"

"You didn't answer your phone. I was worried."

"I apologize. I require additional rest as well as additional thirium."

Pushing aside his top quilt Connor revealed his larger belly that was now noticeable to everyone who saw him.

"Jeez, kid."

Connor put both of his hands over his stomach as he stood upright. "I believe this is what you'd call a 'growth spurt'."

"One hell of a spurt!" Hank pushed Connor's hands away and lifted up his shirt to look at the android's bigger belly. "You look about five months along, not three."

"I think my masculine frame compared to that of a feminine frame makes my growth appear more substantial."

"No way, you're a lot bigger than you should be at this point in your pregnancy."

"How do you know?"

"Susan. My ex-wife. I watched her like a hawk throughout her pregnancy. I did the same for my sister when she was pregnant with my nieces."

"I see."

"I'm not trying worry you or tell you what to do, but I think you should let a technician check you out. Especially since your own system didn't detect that you were pregnant until AFTER you were sick at work."

"I can assure you lieutenant, I am in fair health. So is the baby."

"Fine." Hank dropped Connor's shirt and stepped back as Connor pulled the shirt back down to cover his belly. "But I'm going to go get your more thirium just in case. I don't want you going outside looking like that. You might as well paint a big red bullseye on your back."

"I imagine you are correct." Holding onto his belly almost like a basketball in his hands Connor looked down at himself with a curious stare. "This would most certainly draw unwanted attention."

 ** WEEK FOUR: **

Showing a rather prominent belly Connor was having trouble keeping his stomach covered under his tightening shirta. It was a little embarrassing for the android but fortunately no one was around to stare at him, unless Hank had stopped by to check on him. Switching from blue jeans into sweatpants Connor felt slightly more comfortable as his belly wasn't as constricted by the looser fitting fabric.

Connor rested on his couch with his hands on his belly when Hank entered the apartment unannounced.

"Connor, you really need to start locking your-"

Hank stopped and stared at the android, or more specifically, the android's bigger belly.

"You don't have to say it lieutenant."

"Say what? You need to lock your door or that you're already getting big?"

"I dislike the staring lieutenant."

"Sorry. It's just hard not to look."

Connor's l.e.d. flashed yellow and he pressed his hands firmer against the sides of his overinflated-basketball sized stomach.

"You okay over there?"

"Yes... I am merely experiencing the first movements of the growing android. I haven't felt any motion until now."

"It's kicking?"

"Yes."

"You know Connor, most people sound more excited about the first time they feel the baby kick."

"I assure you, I am excited. But it's also very unusual." He smiled at his partner warmly. "It is difficult to explain or comprehend these new emotions. I have never felt life moving about inside of my body before. It's amazing."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Would you like to feel it?"

"I... uh..."

Hank walked over to the couch tentatively as he stared at his partner with blatant confusion on his face.

"Here." Connor lifted his palm away from where he had been feeling the baby kicking. "Put your hand right there."

Slowly Hank lowered his hand down to Connor's distended stomach and pressed down lightly. Within a few seconds Hank felt the gentle movements of the kicks against his palm.

"Whoa, that feels like..."

"A baby?"

"Yeah. That's incredible."

"You should feel it from my position."

"Yeah, no thanks. Even if human males could carry a child I think I'm too old for that kind of thing."

"What does age have to do with raising a child?"

Hank appreciated the comment. "Nothing. It's just a weird human view of the world."

"But you enjoyed having a child of your own, didn't you?"

"Every damn second of it. I know you will, too."

 ** WEEK FIVE: **

Connor was pacing about his apartment anxiously with one hand over his stomach and the other against the small of his back. The weight of his growing belly was beginning to strain his systems and he found himself needing more and more thirium to keep his own supply full while also gestating the child he was carrying. Hank opened the apartment door with another box of thirium under his arm and he placed it on the counter in the kitchenette for the android.

"Hey Connor, sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was-"

Connor stopped pacing and turned to look at Hank directly. "It's okay Hank."

"Damn. You look like you're about seven or eight months along already."

"Yes." Connor rubbed his hand over the dome of his stomach. "The growth rate has been impressive to say the least."

"That's putting it mildly."

Staring down at the swell of his stomach Connor calculated the weight of the baby and compared it to his own weight before the pregnancy. In the first five weeks, the equivalent to five months for humans, he had put on almost twenty five pounds. The pressure in his belly was also beginning to stretch out the protective layer of his artificial skin to the point where his bellybutton was pulled flat against the surface.

"I believe there needs to be more calculations done on android gestation growth rates as I am approximately 18% than I should be at this point."

"But you're both healthy?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. Here's your thirium."

"Thank you."

Hank watched as Connor opened the dark blue cardboard box and greedily downed the fist pouch of blue blood while he kept his hand over his back.

"You okay?"

"My back has become sore from compensating for the additional weight in my front."

"Back pain is normal if that's any form of consolation."

"It's not. In fact-" Connor suddenly leaned forward against the kitchen counter as he pressed his hand over his stomach and his l.e.d. blinked yellow.

"Connor?"

Hank put one hand on Connor's middle back and the other against the side of his stomach as he checked on the suddenly ill android. There was a strange pressure building in Connor's stomach as the gestational bio-component expanded tangibly and visibly under the detectives' hands.

"What the hell is this? Connor, what's wrong?"

"...There is a sharp pain in my stomach and the baby is growing much faster than anticipated. I do not know what's happening to me but I fear the baby maybe becoming too big for my body to handle."

"I'm taking you to see a technician. Come on."

"Thank you, I want to see a technician."

Hank took off his large dark coat and draped it over Connor's shoulder to help the android conceal his large belly as he helped Connor to walk through the apartment door and down to the car in the parking lot outside. Locating the nearest clinic Hank instructed Connor to remain in the backseat of the car while he went inside to see if they could help a pregnant android. Fortunately they could.

The door to the backseat opened as an android who worked at the clinic presented Connor with a wheelchair to help push him inside the clinic for an examination. Once inside Hank helped the other android lift Connor out of the wheelchair and onto the examination table where another technician could assess his condition.

"You comfortable?" Hank asked compassionately.

"As comfortable as I can be." Connor's hand rolled over his bigger belly for emphasis.

"Did your system show anything wrong?"

"Merely a warning about the miscalculated weight gain of the baby. It's no doubt the source of the pain."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

The technician entered the room and wheeled an ultrasound machine next to the exam table beside Connor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Clarkson. I understand you've been experiencing pain in your abdomen associated with your gestation?"

"Yes. I am five weeks along and am approximately 18% larger than I should be." Connor confirmed as he rubbed his hand over his stomach again. "I had also experienced a notable growth spurt less than ten minutes ago bringing the growth rate up to 22%. I suspect the sudden pain to be a result of the unusually large weight of the baby."

"I agree. But I want to examine you to be sure. Please lift up your shirt."

Connor pulled his white t-shirt up from over his already partially concealed stomach and held his breath.

"This won't hurt."

Turning on the machine Dr. Clarkson placed some cool gel on Connor's distended belly and pressed the wand of the machine against Connor's stomach. She stared at the display monitor attached as a surprisingly humanoid shape appeared on the monitor and was actively moving about. There was also a rapid heartbeat echoing from the machine as the wand moved about casually.

"The baby is healthy and active. Strong heartbeat, good size. Hm, it looks like your gestational bio-component is retaining more thirium than what would be considered normal. I can see a darker mass behind the baby, but it's still very much healthy."

Connor let out his breath in relief. "Healthy. That's good."

Hank was in awe of the sight. "That's incredible..."

Dr. Clarkson made her assessment. "You're larger than anticipated for someone at your current state of gestation, but it's nothing serious. Since you're a prototype it's likely your system is having difficulty properly calibrating your gestational rate which is why you're experiencing frequent growth spurts. Your pain was either pressure from the baby's growth spurt or your system recalibrating itself for impending birth by simulating a Braxton-Hicks contraction."

Hank let out his own held breath as Dr. Clarkson turned off the machine.

"Due to your unusual rate of growth I must insist you go on bedrest for the duration of your pregnancy."

"Bedrest?"

"But if you live alone I must admit you for observation."

Hank volunteered quickly. "He can live with me. We're detectives and he's my partner at the precinct. I'll watch him."

"That's good." Dr. Clarkson agreed to the arrangement. "Do you have an adequate supply of thirium?"

"Yeah, and I can pack up what's left in his apartment and take it to my house."

"Take this." The technician pulled a card from her labcoat pocket and gave it to Hank. "It'll get you a discount on thirium since he's expecting a child."

"Uh... Thanks." Hank took the business card and slipped it into his own pocket. "Let's get you home. The guest bedroom is all yours Connor."

"Thanks..."

Connor wiped the gel from his distended stomach and awkwardly slid off the table with Hank's help. As he stood upright he pulled his shirt back down as best as he could over his large belly only to fail to cover the rapidly expanded dome of his abdomen, and his face turned blue with blush at the size of his grown stomach.

"Keep the coat." Hank handed the large overcoat to Connor to wear.

"Thanks."

Hank escorted Connor out of the clinic and helped him to sit down in the front seat of the car. Connor fastened the seatbelt but kept the strap atop his stomach rather than over it to ensure nothing constricted his belly.

"Connor try not to worry."

"I am trying."

Connor's hands rubbed over his stomach nervously as the baby began to kick more rapidly and stronger than before.

"I just don't want to lose this baby. I already love it so much..."

Hank put his hand behind Connor's head and rubbed at the android's hair.

"Everything will be fine."

Wiping a way a tear from his eye Connor just silently nodded his head in agreement as he stared at belly and watched a faint movement fluttering under his skin just beneath the surface. The baby was indeed healthy and active.

 ** WEEK SIX: **

Connor was sitting on the couch in Hank's livingroom with the large dog Sumo sitting on the floor beside him. Connor was experiencing additional back pain from his big belly and it was getting too difficult for him to get up from the couch without help, but since he was supposed to be resting Hank had little sympathy in helping the android to stand up just to 'stretch his legs'.

The pressure in his belly had finally been enough to make his bellybutton turn outward and made a little bump at the peak of his bigger bump.

"Here's some thirium." Hank walked into the livingroom and handed the pouch to Connor.

"Thanks."

"I swear you got even bigger in the last ten seconds since I saw you."

"Not funny."

"It's a _little_ funny."

"And I'm just a _little_ pregnant."

"Good to see you didn't lose your sense of humor."

Connor winced in discomfort as the baby kicked him again. The kicks were become more abundant and strong enough to be seen through Connor's skin even from a distance.

"Damn, that looks painful."

"It's not painful, just unusual. Look Hank, I appreciate you taking care of me but you don't have to stay cooped up with me all day long."

"I don't mind. I don't have a huge social life anyway."

Finishing off the thirium Connor rubbed at his kicking stomach again. "How do humans endure this for nine months? I only have three weeks left and I feel like I'm going to explode or get torn open."

"Don't ask me, I never gave birth."

"But you were there when your ex-wife did."

"Watching is completely different from doing Connor."

"I don't think the labor or delivery is going to be anymore enjoyable than the gestation period."

"Are you getting scared?"

"No. I'm just anxious."

"Don't worry about it. When the time comes I'll get you back to the clinic and they'll take care of you."

"Thanks, Hank."

 ** WEEK SEVEN: **

Connor had outgrown all of the shirts he owned and was now borrowing Hank's shirts to keep his stomach covered. As he grew in size he grew in discomfort. Choosing to remain in his bedroom atop the large, soft mattress Connor spent hours contemplating the possible names he could give his child once it was born, but he was still indecisive. Hank made sure to bring Connor extra pouches of thirium as well as books to read to keep his mind preoccupied while he was at work. The only exercise Connor got while on bedrest revolved around letting Sumo in and out of the house every few hours.

"Ow." Connor complained as he received yet another strong kick to his ribs. "Stop moving, please."

Pressure returned to his stomach and Connor watched as his belly pushed itself outward by a full inch as the baby kicked at him relentlessly. The bottom of the t-shirt rode up enough to expose the underside of his belly revealing a pale blue line that was beginning to stretch over the taut flesh of his stomach. Placing his hand on his now larger belly Connor just calculated the baby's weight at almost seven pounds and his overall weight gain from the excessive thrium intake to be up to thirty six pounds altogether.

Walking into Connor's bedroom Hank greeted the android with some thirium after returning from work. "I know you're sick of hearing this question, but how're you feeling?"

"Heavy."

"Relax, two more weeks and it'll be over."

Connor jumped as a particularly strong kick caught him off guard.

Hank could see the movement from where he stood in the doorway and honed in on it.

"How can you stand that all day?"

"I get-" Another kick. "used to it. But I do wish I could do something to have the baby sleep when I want to sleep."

Hank lightly placed his hand down over the top of Connor's stomach near his out turned bellybutton and felt the numerous kicks under his hand.

"Huh... Pretty active for just one kid. Maybe it's getting cramped and is trying to make more room for itself."

Connor finished the thirium and put the empty pouch down beside his bed on the dresser. "Any interesting cases while I'm stuck in bed?"

"Nah, just a few muggings and the occasional mistaken in identity with paranoid old ladies and deviants."

"I miss working."

"I know you do, just be patient."

"I'm trying." Connor rubbed his stomach anxiously. "I really am."

 ** WEEK EIGHT: **

Connor walked about the livingroom in slow strides as he rubbed one hand over his stomach and pressed the second against his back. A sharp pain hit him on and off all day long as he endured the mounting discomfort of his massive stomach and continuously counted the numerous kicks that bombarded his stomach for hours at a time.

"Connor, sit down. Walking isn't going to make that baby come any faster."

"Is there any way to advance labor?"

"Considering you have one week left to go, no. Sit down."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It hurts."

"Why don't you try taking a shower? The hot water might help you relax. Just DON'T slip and fall. I won't be held accountable for that."

"At this point I'll try anything."

Connor shuffled out of the livingroom and into the bathroom. As he pulled off his oversized t-shirt Connor examined his growing stomach in the mirror and noted the pale blue vertical line stretching down the front of his stomach and that his navel had been pushed outward from the mounting pressure of his enlarged stomach to an almost comical degree. As he carefully slipped off the rest of his clothes Connor stepped into the shower and let the warm water fall over him. The warmth of the water did seem to ease his discomfort but not enough much to his disappointment. Pressing his hand over his bare stomach Connor noticed that his belly was seeming to drop down lower since that morning, but by all account he wasn't due for another week; or by human standards another month.

A little worried Connor ran another self-diagnostic but nothing was reported unusual except for the larger than expected baby forcing his belly to grow larger than anticipated as a result. Frustrated with his own body Connor turned off the shower and stepped back out. Drying himself off with a towel Connor put back on the baggier clothes and noted his belly one last time in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. Small bumps against his taught skin pushed out as the baby kicked him relentlessly and he rubbed his hands affectionately over the bumps in response.

Returning to the livingroom Connor noted a loud rumble of thunder and his led turned red. "Storm's coming."

"Yeah, the precinct has everyone on stand-by just in case."

"I think this is the first time I'm glad I won't be expected to help."

Hank stared at Connor warily. "You okay?"

"Just sore. Why?"

"You look... different."

Connor put his hand on his large stomach and rubbed it. "Is it this?"

"Don't be a smart ass with me. Connor, I think your belly dropped. And if that's the case then that means your body is getting ready for labor."

Connor's eyes went wide as he looked over at Hank. "I believe it has, too."

"Do you want to go to a clinic just in case?"

"No. My system will inform me the second labor begins. And I have another week."

"I don't know about that. Human babies don't like to stick to a schedule and I don't think android babies are any better."

A sudden downpour of rain drenched the house as thunder rumbled again and lightning began to flash. Strong gusts of wind shook the house and caused the power to flicker as the lines swayed in the breeze.

"Neither do storms." Connor suddenly let out a gasp of pain and clutched at his stomach.

"Connor?"

"...It's nothing. Just a Braxton-Hicks contraction."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... My system hasn't registered any labor and I've been having them for the past two days."

The storm began to pick up in strength quickly causing the power to fluctuate and the lights to briefly flicker.

"Okay, just in case something does happen we should have a plan. What do I do if you happen to go into labor?"

"You have emergency first-aid training in the event of human women going into labor, yes?"

"Yeah, I've delivered kids before."

"Then you should be fine. Android delivery and birth has been programmed to mirror human labor."

"...so right between your legs?"

"Yes. I have no designated gender and thus no designated genitalia to speak of."

"Then how will-"

"The bio-component upgrade has made additional modifications to my frame. There is now a birth canal where there had once been nothing."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse to be honest with you."

"I will also require thirium to replace what I lose during the delivery."

"Gotcha' covered. Anything else?"

"The strain of labor may cause my system to overheat. Cooling methods may-"

The house shook under another gust of wind and a massive tree fell from the neighbors yard with a loud crash over the street.

"What the hell?!" Hank looked out the window and saw the carnage outside.

Connor leaned forward against the couch and squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain tore through his abdomen. Putting his hand over his stomach Connor let out a mild gasp of surprise as he felt belly expand with the final growth spurt that wasn't programmed to occur for another week. Slipping the waistband of his sweatpants a little lower to accommodate his suddenly bigger belly Connor lifted up the now tight t-shirt up to look down at his painfully tight and distended stomach with a nervous stare.

Moving to sit down on the couch Connor cradled his heavy, massive belly and let out a deep breath. The android looked overdue and incredibly uncomfortable.

"Connor? You good?"

"...I don't know. My programming is not cooperating as it should."

"You look like you're going to explode!"

"I _feel_ like my abdomen is going to tear open at any moment."

Hank stared at Connor's distended stomach warily as he watched the frequent kicking that was visible as bumps against Connor's skin begin to lessen as the motions began move lower in his abdomen. The baby was beginning to move downward in Connor's body.

"I'm going to go put Sumo in the laundry room so he doesn't get in the way. I'm also getting some candles and a flashlight."

"What for?"

"If the power goes out AND if you're about to do what I think you're going to do, then I want to be prepared."

"But my system isn't registering any-"

"Then why is your light still red and why do you look like you're in pain?"

"The Braxton-Hicks contractions are becoming more frequent."

"Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you."

Connor watched as Hank began gathering supplies throughout the house only to clutch his hands tightly around his giant belly as a pain sharper than anything he had felt previously tore through him and his system warned of impending labor. Leaning forward and biting at his lower lip Connor knew there was no denying it any longer.

"Hank... it's time!"

"Shit! I'm not putting you in the car now that a damn storm is tearing the city apart."

"It'll be fine. I can deliver without assistance."

"Well too bad. I'll be helping you the whole way. Come on, let's get you into your bed."

Connor tried to stand but failed as his heavy belly proved to be too much for him to handle. Hank grabbed onto Connor's arm and pulled the android up to his feet then put his hand around Connor's much bigger waist as he helped the android walk back into his bedroom. It didn't take long for Connor to lay down on the bed as his massive stomach practically pulled him down onto the mattress with an uncomfortable pressure.

"How far into labor are you?"

"Contractions have only begun. My membrane has yet to rupture."

"What do I need to do?"

"You already know. This is like human childbirth."

"Humor me. What do you need?"

"Towels, replacement thirium and a sharp knife as a precautionary tool."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"That I can do."

Connor placed his hand atop his massive stomach as he laid flat on the bed and began keeping track of his contractions while Hank left the room. "Soon."

Hank came back with a stack of white, fluffy towels and a sharp hunting knife in his pocket. Placing three pouches of thirium down on the dresser beside the bed Hank kept Connor company as his labor progressed Connor began to breathe rapidly and deeply as a vice like grip squeezed his belly and caused him to to groan in pain. Grabbing onto the bedsheets around him Connor breathed through the pain and panted quickly as he watched his entire belly contract visibly and shift further downward as the second contraction came and went.

"You still okay?"

"Second contraction."

"How long did it last?"

"Fifteen seconds."

"How long between contractions?"

"Eight minutes."

"Shit, you're in active labor already."

"Yes. Even if the storm wasn't here we wouldn't have arrived at the clinic at time. You were right, babies don't like to stick to schedules"

"Alright, let's get you ready."

Connor relaxed as he let Hank pull off his sweatpants and drape a sheet over his legs.

"I need to check you."

Connor only nodded before Hank dared to check him.

"Fuck. You're at six centimeters. Ten is still normal for androids, right?"

"Yes."

"Try to relax. I'm going to wash off my hands and find some gloves."

Feeling hot Connor tried to pull up his t-shirt but he felt too awkward and embarrassed by his altered body. And since he wasn't wearing any pants he already felt nude enough as it was.

Hank had gloves on his hands a cup of a semi-frozen blue liquid with a spoon in it.

"This is some thirium I put in the freezer a few hours ago. My ex chewed on on ice chips during her labor, I figured this is the best alternative for you."

Accepting the frozen thirium Connor put a spoonful of the blue tinted ice in his mouth and felt relief to his overheating core.

Hank paced about Connor's room as he watched the storm out the window and waited for Connor to say anything about his labor. It had been almost fifteen minutes since Connor made a comment and Hank was getting as anxious as Connor.

Connor suddenly took in another deep breath as he felt the same burning vice grip over his stomach as yet another contraction hit him and his belly visibly tightened and dropped a little lower. A gush of dark blue erupted from between his legs and stained the sheet as his membrane ruptured and the excess thirium acting as amniotic fluid poured from the gestational bio-component.

"Hank!?"

"Hold on, I'm coming."

Connor breathed through the contraction and wiped pained tears from his face.

"You're going to be okay."

"The membrane ruptured and it hurts... I'm scared!"

"So am I. It's fine. I was scared when Cole was born."

"That doesn't help ease my mind, Hank."

"Sorry."

Hank checked Connor again and shook his head.

"Eight centimeters."

"FUCK."

"I know Connor, I know."

Connor was breathing frantically as the pain tore through him and his core temperature began to rise from exertion. As he panted deeply his swollen stomach rose and fell rapidly and his hands clutched as his distended abdomen desperately. Hank could see how much pain Connor was suffering through but there wasn't anything he could do to help Connor as his labor progressed.

"This is terrible." The android complained. "I don't understand how humans would readily subject themselves to such pain!"

"Once you see your baby you'll understand everything."

Connor pushed himself upright into a sitting position and wedged his pillow against his back for support. As he breathed deeply his chest and large belly heaved forward with great effort.

"How long between contractions?"

"Two minutes..."

"Okay, then you should be fully dilated by the time the next contraction hits."

"How many times have you helped women deliver their babies?"

"Four times."

"Everything turned out well?"

"Yeah, the mothers and their kids made it out just fine."

"...I feel hot."

Hank patted Connor's knee as he left the room to get some more ice. Walking into the bedroom with a bowl of ice water and a washcloth Hank used the cold compress to wipe down Connor's face that was hot from exertion and flushed blue under his eyes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Connor's entire body went rigid as he grabbed onto his stomach that had managed to drop even lower and shift back inward toward his body as the baby made its decent into the birth canal.

"HANK!"

"Okay, let me check you."

Hank set aside the bowl and lifted up the sheet concealing Connor's lower half. Kneeling down between Connor's legs with his hands ready Hank prepared for the inevitable.

"Shit, that was fast! You're ready to deliver."

"Right... Next contraction."

"Yeah. Ready? When it hits you hold your breath and bear down to push as hard as you can for as long as you can. Don't stop until the contraction does."

"Okay. I can do that..."

As the next contraction suddenly hit Connor held his breath and pushed down as hard as he could.

"Good. Keep pushing!" Hank encouraged as he waited for any sign of the baby's head.

Stopping only when the contraction stopped Connor breathed again to keep himself from overheating.

"Good. Do that again."

Connor pushed again with the next contraction and slowly he felt the baby moving down from his gestational bio-component and down into the birth canal that had formed throughout his gestation.

"I can see a head come down."

Pushing with the next contraction Connor let out a sharp yelp of pain as the searing sensation went from abdomen down toward his newly formed birthing panel. "IT HURTS."

"It's starting to crown. Push again!"

Pushing harder than before Connor practically yelped when he felt the new burning, tearing sensation in the sensitive place between his legs intensified.

"IT HURTS!"

"Stop. DON'T PUSH. I'm going to ease the head out, now, pant your breaths."

Connor obeyed and felt a mild relief once the head passed through under Hank's hand.

"Got it. Next contraction push again and I can slip out the shoulders."

With the next contraction Connor pushed again and felt a tremendous pressure leave his bellyy as the newborn slipped from his body and into Hank's hands easily. Hank swaddled the newborn in a clean white towel and went to tie off the blue colored umbilical cord, only to see the cord detach itself from the baby's bellybutton on its own as her artificial skin and hair appeared over her body.

Hank smiled at the new life in his hands as the tiny android let out a shrill cry on its own as its system booted up and told it to breathe on its own.

"Connor. It's a girl."

Connor breathed deeply as he looked at his daughter, his actual daughter, being held protectively in Hank's hands.

"...My daughter." Connor accepted the newborn being passed into his arms and he smiled down at her just like Hank had done. "Hannah. Her name is Hannah."

"Hannah, huh? What made you choose that."

"I don't know. It just came to me."

"It's good name, Connor. It's beautiful."

Hannah had Connor's dark hair and his dark eyes, to no one's surprise. She also had a few of the same freckles along her face as Connor that made them both look all the more human.

"...Thank you Hank. Thank you for helping me. _Us_."

"You're welcome. Take it easy and I'll help you two get cleaned up. Once the storm is over we'll get you over to the clinic for an exam."

"Yes. That would be appropriate." Connor gently ran his hand down the side of Hannah's face and he easily quieted her crying and she squirmed about his arms.

"I'll be right back, I want to check the news."

Just as Hank was stepping through the doorway Connor felt another sharp pain tear through his abdomen and he was immediately frightened. "H-Hank!? I think something's wrong..."

Hank sprinted back through the bedroom door in a near-panic. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?!"

"No... It's me!"

"What the hell?"

Hank watched as Connor's still distended belly contracted yet again and the android endured the pain while also doing his best to keep himself from squeezing Hannah in his arms as the pain was nearly unbearable.

"Hold on, let me check you! It's probably the afterbirth."

"...I don't have afterbirth."

Peering under the sheet again Hank's eyes went wide and he knelt down in front of Connor's legs yet again.

"Shit! I think I know why you were so big and showing so early..."

"Why?"

"You're carrying twins."

"T-Twins. But m-my system-"

"Your system sucks! You're having another baby! Get ready to push." Hank checked on Connor again and sure enough the second baby was crowning. "Here, let me take Hannah so you can concentrate on pushing."

Gently Hank placed the newborn down on the bed next to Connor's leg and away from the edge of the bed.

"Same as before. Push!"

Connor pushed as hard as he could but he was already exhausted and the second baby barely moved downward with the push and the contraction.

"Do it again!"

Connor pushed once more, but same as before there was little progress.

"Come on, do it again!"

"C-Can't..." Connor panted as he wrapped his hand over his spasming stomach. "Too big..."

"What?"

"The baby is too big! I'm too tired!"

"I know you're tired, but you have to do this! Push!"

"It's too big! I can't push it out!"

"Try!" Hank encouraged as he put his hand over the remaining dome of Connor's stomach and prepared to push down himself. "I'll help."

"I-"

"Yes you can! Push!"

Using all the energy he had left Connor pushed with the next contraction and hissed in pain as Hank's hand pushed down against his belly to help him force the second baby down further into the birth canal. As the head finally began to crown Hank removed his hand and focused on delivering the second newborn.

"One more!"

Tired but willing Connor pushed for the final time.

Connor held his breath and pushed while Hank eased out the head and let the second newborn slip into his hands. The second baby was born much quicker than its older sibling and as just as before its umbilical cord detached itself as its artificial skin and hair appeared. Same dark hair, same dark eyes, and a few freckles. And like Connor said, it was bigger than its sibling by a good two pounds.

"It's a boy! One of each."

"..A b-boy?" Connor panted as Hank swaddled his screaming son in a towel and handed him to Connor to take despite being exhausted. "I have a son. Gage."

"Gage? Let me guess, it just came to you."

"Yes. It seems right."

"Yeah, that's usually how it is."

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, here." Hank picked up the first born android carefully and helped Connor to hold her alongside her newborn screaming brother. "You have a nice family there, Connor."

"...But I only have one crib."

Hank shook his head at the comment.

"After the storm clears we'll get you to a clinic and then we'll get you a second crib. For now rest, I'm going to tell Fowler what's going on. And don't have a third kid on me while I'm gone."

"Okay, Hank."

Connor held his two children to his chest and cried tears of joy as his led turned blue in emotional relief.

"Thank you."

The android cradled his newborn children in his arms and began to weep tears of joy at the tiny life he had managed to create. It was just the beginning of a massive change in the deviant anroid's life, and he was looking forward to every second of it.

 **-End** (?)

 ***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
